


Skin On Skin Has Never Felt So Free.

by 23seconds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Finger Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, No Lube, Rimming, insecure!louis, needy!Louis, needy!harry, thigh!kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23seconds/pseuds/23seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one issue though. Louis is too caught up in himself, he is far to worried about what people think of him than to worry about what he thinks about others.<br/>He knows how he feels about Harry, and sometimes he is able to show that. But most of the time he is putting himself down as he lies in his boyfriend’s heavy grip at night. He wills himself to keep his eyes closed when he and Harry have sex, too afraid to look down at their bodies. No matter how bad he wants to look at Harry’s face, taking him in his mouth and eagerly swallowing around him. . he simply can’t do it.</p><p>Or the one where Louis is insecure so Harry fucks him in front of a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin On Skin Has Never Felt So Free.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning,   
> May include thoughts or words that make you feel shitty about yourself or others.
> 
> (This doesn’t count as Non-con. It seems like it, i know. But uh. . yeah.  
> THIS IS SO FLUFFY THOUGH OH MY GOD .  
> IF I RUINED YOUR MOOD WITH THE GIGGLE FIT OR MY ATTITUDE WITH WRITING IM NOT SORRY  
> As a wise man once said. .   
> it is what it is)

He’s always hated this. Hated the fact that when he wakes up in the morning, he can’t look beautiful unless he tries.   
He can admit some days he doesn’t have to try as hard. But that day is a rare one for Louis.

He sighs as he looks closely at himself in the mirror, examining every single imperfection that could easily be fixed with money. But he isn’t so imperfect that he would pay for it. He thinks maybe, looking like this isn’t the best but it isn’t the worst either.

Sometimes he has to admit to himself that he isn’t only under average when it comes to looks, but his personality is even more disgusting. He has a habit of looking at people in public and pointing out their imperfections to make himself feel better. Well, at least I don’t have a double chin like that. . , I’m so glad my eyes aren’t that far apart. . ,That man should start working out. ..  
Yes, Louis is a terrible and shallow person. Trying to act and feel better than anyone else just so he can ignore his own insecurities. It works sometimes, but more often than none, it only makes him feel worse.

Sometimes he stands for hours in his bathroom staring back at himself. One moment trying to look attractive, the next moment slightly pulling his skin a bit and thinking. . If I had been born with my nose like this, no one would even look at me. I’m lucky. .  
He has a love/hate relationship with his mirror. If he is alone, he can and will stare for hours, sometimes even on the brink of tears. Other times with a smile full of confidence. But he can never seem to look in the mirror when other’s are around.  
If he checks himself out in a mirror when someone is with him, or even near him. . he fears he will look utterly shallow.

But that's what he is, isn't he?

 

~

 

"Babe, come on. We don’t want to be late." Harry soothes through the door.  
Louis has been in there for about an hour now. He knows he looks good today, which is a great thing. . because today is very important to both of them.

"I’ll be out in a minute!" Louis happily responds, not taking his eye off of himself as he flicks a strand of hair in place.

"That’s what you said fifteen minutes ago, Come on. I bet you look perfect." Harry says again, hitting his head a bit against the door and smiling.

Louis freezes for a moment. He looks no where near perfect, but now that’s what Harry is expecting and he damn well wont come out of this bathroom until he looks the way Harry wants.  
He puts his face in his hands for a few seconds, and has to mentally force himself to peek through his fingers and into the mirror again. He groans at the sight, he thought he looked good, he really did. But now that confidence has been flushed down the drain. He can’t be perfect for Harry. . No matter how hard he tries, it’s just not possible.  
Louis hears a soft knock on the door and is instantly pulled out of his thoughts.

"Louis. . Please?" Harry says, his voice low and soft. So soft that Louis fears it might break someday.

He sighs and looks at himself one last time. This is just going to have to do then. .  
He slightly cracks the door and hesitates to look Harry in the eye for a moment,  
staring at their feet and slowly glancing up at him.

Harry is smiling at him. Louis isn’t sure if it’s because he finds it funny that he isn’t perfect at all, or because he tried so hard and took so long to look good, but came out looking like this.  
"You look perfect. ." Harry whispers to him, putting his hand on Louis’ neck and softly tapping the skin there.

Louis instantly breaks off the eye contact and looks to the ground. Liar..

"Now come on! We have to be there in twenty minutes!" Harry says in an eager voice, pulling Louis by his arm and running through the front door.  
Today is very important. It’s Harry’s birthday. 

Louis loves his boy, and wants nothing more than to give him everything he wants. Not only on his birthday, but every single day of the week.  
There is one issue though. Louis is too caught up in himself, he is far to worried about what people think of him than to worry about what he thinks about others.  
He knows how he feels about Harry, and sometimes he is able to show that. But most of the time he is putting himself down as he lies in his boyfriend’s heavy grip at night. He wills himself to keep his eyes closed when he and Harry have sex, too afraid to look down at their bodies. No matter how bad he wants to look at Harry’s face, taking him in his mouth and eagerly swallowing around him. . he simply can’t do it.

He will see Harry’s face for only a moment, but then become utterly obsessed with how fat his thighs look wrapped around his boyfriend’s head, or how his stomach is fat enough for Harry to hide behind when he goes all the way down on him.  
So he just closes his eyes.

Harry has mentioned it a few times, asking why he wont open his eyes during sex, or look at him. The only answer he is able to give is simple.  
"I’m afraid."

 

~

 

Harry knows Louis is insecure, but god he has no idea why. His face looks as if it had been chiseled by the sun gods, and his body looks as though someone spent several years perfecting each and every curve, muscle, and freckle.

He has tried to tell him numerous times how perfect he is. But Louis only laughs at him. He thinks it’s a joke, he honest to god thinks it’s a joke.  
"Lou. . You really do look good tonight. " Harry says, trying to work up his boyfriend’s confidence bit by bit.  
Louis doesn’t respond, he just continues to look out the window and sing along to the soft music playing on the radio. Harry looks at him for a long moment, but then goes back to focusing on the road.

"Louis. . " He says a bit louder and placing his hand over Louis’, eyes still concentrated on the winding road.

“I mean it.”

Louis finally stops singing and looks to Harry, his eyes searching for the reason he is putting him in this position. Not that he should be put in any position with compliments. He just truly doesn’t know how to respond to them. He knows people think things, and sometimes they even say things. But he never takes in what people say unless it’s negative. Because that gives him an idea of what to work on. How the hell is he supposed to believe what Harry is saying when he looks in the mirror and sees so much that he needs to fix?  
He knows Harry though. He knows that he will fight and fight until Louis gives in and accepts the fact that his boyfriend thinks he is something of another world. Something that he has been lucky enough to obtain, when in reality . . Louis knows no one truly wants him.

He also knows that none of this should be said out loud. The fact that he believes his boyfriend is lying when he says he looks good, and the fact that even if he thinks he looks decent. . he will never be good enough for Harry’s eyes. So how else is he supposed to respond without lying?  
"Thanks Harry. ." Louis says, knowing he is accepting a compliment that he doesn’t believe even a tiny bit.  
He smiles through his disappointment though, because today really shouldn’t be made about him. This day exists to celebrate Harry. Even though he celebrates him everyday, this is the only time he can go all out without looking like a complete idiot. 

He had thought for a few hours about what to get him for his birthday before the simple idea came to his mind. Though Harry had suggested they just go to dinner and then cuddle at home, that’s really no different than their usual date. So Louis agreed with him, snickering to himself over how Harry had no idea what he had planned for him. It’s not a huge and spectacular thing, but the least he could do was get him a gift, right? Harry never expects a thing when Louis buys him gifts, even on holidays. It’s adorable in all honesty.  
Louis glances to the back seat for a moment, examining the blanket carelessly tossed over the gift, and then he glances back at Harry. He is completely oblivious.

 

Louis spends the majority of the ride after that staring at Harry, imagining his face when he opens his gift. He has to keep himself from smiling like an idiot, thinking about Harry’s dimples becoming more defined and his eyes crinkling at the corners. That’s his favorite Harry. The Harry that smiles so wide it seems like the world around them stops for a moment to look. He feels like every time a dimple is shown, everyone in the room needs to stop and stare in awe at the boy he gets to call his. He deserves that much, right? Even if he feels he doesn’t deserve him, he has him. And everyone should be happy for them. Everyone should be jealous of him. Everyone.

That’s another thing about Louis. He is not only shallow, but he is also very selfish and holds a lot of pride. When he gets things he doesn’t deserve, he refuses to let someone take that from him. He may not deserve Harry, but he damn well wont let him be taken away. He holds so much pride in managing to have things that shouldn’t be his. Practically waving them in the faces of the less fortunate like a spoiled child.  
"Look what I have and you don’t!" ,"You’re more attractive than I am, but he wants me and not you!"

He thrives on making people believe he is better than them, and it’s rare that they don’t believe him. But if they knew how he truly felt, how sometimes he cries at himself in the mirror wishing and hoping he could look like something else, and be someone different. . His whole world would probably shatter around him.  
He’d like to think that Harry doesn’t quite notice how shallow he really is. Because Harry is just a kid at heart. He acts as if he has no worries, almost like Louis wont break at any moment because he is there to stop it. But Harry also doesn’t realize that Louis needs him for that. If Harry wasn’t there to hold him together, he isn’t so sure he’d even be able to function right. He needs Harry, and that’s what scares him. He knows he isn’t the best looking boy, he knows his personality is shit, and he knows that once Harry notices all of this. . he probably wont have a problem leaving. Because that’s just what it is. He needs Harry, but Harry doesn’t exactly need him.

It’s a sad thing really, counting the days until you feel the person becoming bored with you. After that you know it’s going to end soon. The strange thing is, he’s been with Harry for almost a year and a half now and he only seems to be getting more and more fond of Louis.

That’s really fucking scary to him.

~

 

Harry smiles softly to himself wanting so badly to take his eyes off the road and put them back on Louis. He kind of thinks it’s stupid that he has to look at other things in the world, trust him when he says he wouldn’t mind staring at Louis for the rest of his life. Wouldn’t even need to be paid to do it either.  
He smiles as he spots the restaurant they’ve been headed for, and drives into the parking lot, swiftly parking the car near the front door.  
'Woah, we're lucky we got this parking spot!” Harry says, doing a small victory motion with his hands.  
And then he turns to Louis, stares at him for a moment, and just smiles.

That kind of makes Louis feel nice, but it also makes him feel very uncomfortable. He has a very hard time keeping his eyes focused on Harry. So he flicks his eyes from Harry mouth, to the window, to Harry’s stare, and then back to the window.

"Babe, Look at me for a minute. ." Harry whispers, reaching over and lightly tapping on Louis’ chin with his thumb.

When Louis looks up, it was almost like seeing an entire new Harry. Only it wasn’t. It’s the same boy he’s been with for a year and a half, he has that same beautiful smile, those same dimples, those same wild curls. But he looks so. . It just feels different right now. A good kind of different, if he’s being honest. But he would be lying if he said the different feeling didn’t scare him shitless.

Louis stutters for a moment, he feels a bit awkward with Harry gazing at him so fondly. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the way those eyes lazily travel over his body. He has this look in his eye like he wants to savor every flavor Louis holds. Not that he wouldn’t let him, as long as he doesn’t have to open his eyes.   
He stutters again.

"Harry. .shouldn’t we be inside?" Louis says softly pointing with his thumb towards the front door.

Harry’s eyes soften even more, and his smile becomes more prominent.  
"W’got like. ." He checks his wrist watch. "six minutes."

He looks at Louis for a moment longer and he looks hesitant but that doesn’t stop him from leaning in and whispering just above his lips.  
“A lot can happen in six minutes if you let it. .”

Louis takes that as a good excuse for giving Harry his gift instead of whatever he had planned for the next six minutes. Plus, He doesn’t exactly enjoy snogging in public. People might see. . He doesn’t even want to see himself when he’s in the heat of the moment, so why would others?

"You’re right. Close your eyes then!" Louis happily squeaks back.

Harry thinks this is going somewhere else, smirking a bit and closing his eyes.  
Louis quickly reaches into the back and grabs the neatly wrapped box from under the blanket. Turning back to Harry, assuming he still has his eyes closed, he watches as his lips curl a bit and then pucker outward.

Louis sits there awkwardly for a moment, clearing his throat to get Harry’s attention.

"I uh.. I got you something." Louis whispers, looking down at the box he’s holding out to Harry.

Harry’s eyes open in confusion, he wanted a kiss not a box.  
“Oh. . I thought I—” Louis cuts him off.

"I know, I know! You just wanted to go to dinner and cuddle and stuff! We can still do that, but I just— I wanted to get you something. ." Louis says, nudging the box into his hands.

Harry looks at Louis for a bit longer, and then he grins and looks to the box.  
He is amazed with how pretty the wrapping was. Light blue paper with little white hearts on it and pretty white ribbon tied off at the top. It wasn’t exactly a small box, but it was very light weight when Harry took it from Louis’ hands.

"The paper is so pretty. . i don’t want to rip it. ." Harry pouts, eyeing down the box.

"It’s okay Haz, I have more of the wrapping paper at home. Just open it! We don’t have that much time on our hands right now!" Louis squeaks out of excitement.

Harry slightly nods and then begins to carefully pick the tape off of the paper.   
Louis gets a bit frustrated at how soft he is with literally everything. 

“Harry, Just rip it open. .” Louis says, ripping a large hole in the side of the package.

Harry sits for a moment, smiles again, and then is tearing at the paper and huffing at how he thinks he had just received a very violent paper cut.

"I’ll kiss it better later. Just, please open it!" Louis says again, kind of doubting himself now because his gift isn’t that great. But he knows Harry will smile and love even the smallest things he is given. Whether it be a glass of milk, or a million dollars. His reaction is always the same. The same lovely fucking reaction.

"You ripped your shirt apart and started wearing it on your head like everyday. so I thought—maybe, you wanted a new one?" Louis speaks up as Harry eyes the flannel neatly folded in the box.

"I th-I think I want to wear them together. ." Harry says in a focused voice. He’s thinking about fashion. .Or well, his fashion.

"You mean you want to wear this one with your old flannel? But wouldn’t that clash?" Louis questions with a giggle.

"Who even cares?" Harry whispers, looking up to Louis with that all too familiar sparkle in his eye. Leaning forward, he pulls Louis in by the collar of his shirt and kisses him on the forehead.

"I love it, thank you so much." Harry calmly says, rubbing circles in the fabric with his fingers.

"Well then with that aside. Shall we?" Louis says with pride, eyes flicking towards the restaurant.

Harry nods eagerly, and opens his door. But before he walks over to grab Louis’ hand, he’s taking off the current button up he has on, and is putting the flannel on, buttoning it up and straightening it out.

He spins around like a princess, and smiles widely.  
“How do I look?” Harry asks, still slowly twirling.

"You. . look perfect." Louis says back, walking over and kissing Harry quickly before dragging him towards the door.

If he can’t look perfect, that doesn’t mean Harry can’t either.

 

~

 

The dinner went better than expected. Harry was literally radiating happiness throughout the date. He would play with the sleeves on the flannel while looking at Louis under his fringe, slightly smirking and mumbling small compliments under his breath.

Louis has realized by now that the only time he can stop insulting himself, is to compliment his boyfriend. It’s nice having those days where suddenly you don’t matter anymore, and all you want to do is make someone else smile. Especially if that someone is Harry.

They’re walking down the pathway to their house now, and Louis can’t help but chuckle at the way Harry bumps his hips into Louis’ as they swag their way to the door.  
"Tonight was fun, and you still look beautiful." Harry sighs into the night, looking up towards the clear skies.

"I feel like I could have looked better, but thank you." Louis says with a whisper.

Sometimes he can’t control his thoughts or filter them before they come out of his mouth. But he knows that if he apologizes, Harry will only become even more upset. . Always telling Louis to stop apologizing for small things.

Harry stops walking for a moment, not letting go of the still walking Louis. He continues to walk but is pulled back gently by Harry.

"Why do you say things like that Boo?" Harry says to him, hugging him closely.

“You out shined everyone in the room tonight, please don’t be down on yourself like that anymore .” He adds.

Louis whimpers for a moment, wishing he hadn’t said anything at all.  
"You’re beautiful. I’d never want anyone else-" Harry whispers into his neck and hugging him tightly. 

"Never."

Louis relaxes into Harry’s hold on him, but still says nothing. He isn’t quite sure how to respond to the words if he’s being honest.

"Do you believe me?" Harry whispers again, pulling him even closer to his body.

Louis stills for a moment, because he believes him for the moment, yes. But he also knows that people leave. People change their minds, their interests, and their views on what’s beautiful and what isn’t. So yes, he believes Harry is telling the truth right now, but in the future? Not a chance.

"No. ." Louis sighs happily as he tilts his head a bit.

In that moment, he could have sworn he heard Harry let out a sniffle. Like it honestly makes him sad that Louis doesn’t believe him.

"I don’t know why you don’t believe me Louis. You’re like. . the most beautiful boy i’ve ever seen, better yet been with. . Please believe me." Harry whimpers softly into Louis’ shoulder. He doesn’t want to let him go, he wont.

"I’m sorry Harry. ." Louis says softly, shaking his head and pulling out of Harry’s grip and looking at him.

"It’s not that I don’t want to believe you, It’s just- I can’t? No matter how hard I try. ."

Harry breaks the eye contact and looks to the ground. He stays silent for a few seconds before shuffling forward and pulling Louis along with him.

"What’re you doing?" Louis asks out of confusion.

Harry still says nothing, guiding Louis through the front door and through the living room.  
Louis thinks for a moment. What the hell is he doing? , This isn’t the way to our bedroom , Why are you taking me to the guest room?.

Louis is gently picked up and sat on the edge of the empty bed.

"Why did you bring me in here?” Louis spat, eyeing down the sliding mirror doors on the other side of him.

You see, that’s why this is the guest room. Louis preferred the room with no mirrors to stare into when he looked his worst in the morning. He never sets foot in this room unless he has Niall over, or Zayn passes out drunk in their living room. .

"If you wont believe me. ." Harry says as he unbuttons his flannel.

“Let me show you that you’re wrong, yeah?”

Before Louis could even process the words, Harry is lunging forward towards him and preventing him from booking it out of the room and locking himself away in a broom closet.

"No. No no no no no.” Louis cries out, trying to squirm away from Harry’s body looming over him and the heavy grip on his legs keeping him in place.

"Please Louis, trust me. ."

And then Louis is relaxing into a warm kiss. He doesn’t plan on deepening it though, because fuck to the no. This is not going to happen. Harry can’t make him, and he wont.

"Harry , please don’t make me. .” Louis whispers as he breaks the kiss.

Harry looks at him, Louis’ eyes are frantically looking everywhere but him and the mirrors across from them. He wants Louis to know so badly how beautiful he actually is. But he refuses. If he could just…  
Louis gasps when he feels Harry spread his legs, and knock him flat onto his back with a thrust against him.

"Please. ." Louis cries, closing his eyes tightly when he feels Harry rut against him again.  
"Can- Can we just do this in our room?" Louis nearly begs.

Harry rocks his body into Louis’ again, and again, and again. Until he feels Louis stiffening a bit against his pants.

"Louis. ." Harry breathes. " If you want me at all tonight, it’s going to be right here. ." He grunts, rolling his hips against Louis. " In this room." He grunts again, and then with a forceful thrust he adds. "With these mirrors."

Louis scoffs at that. Who the hell does Harry think he is? 

Yeah, he wants him right now. He can never turn down a good night of fucking each other into the mattress, but Harry is telling him that he can’t have him unless it’s here? Of all places it’s here? Curse those fucking mirrors. Curse his fucking insecurities. Curse his beautiful fucking boyfriend making him hard.

And now Louis is squeezing his eyes shut, trying to prevent the tears from building up. Not from sadness, or from embarrassment, but because Harry knows he is insecure. . yet he doesn’t care.  
"I thought you cared about me. ." Louis says, his voice breaking near the end.

Harry doesn’t stop rutting against him, but his brows furrow and his face tenses up against Louis’ neck.  
" and I thought you trusted me." Harry whispers to him, slowing his hips and lazily grinding himself down.

Louis swallows hard. Even through his anger his body is aching for it. If he has to do it here, fine. He just wont give himself the pleasure of opening his eyes for even a second. Not to kiss Harry, not to look at Harry’s toned muscles at work, not even to look at the ceiling.

"I do - I trust you." Louis says widening his eyes a bit, trying to remember his surroundings for a moment. If he isn’t going to see the room spin around him as he comes, he can at least imagine it.  
Harry’s hips slow to a stop at the words, and now he’s lifting himself up a bit and grabbing at himself. He’s hard, almost as hard as he’s gotten Louis. 

When he looks up with a smirk he notices Louis is squeezing his eyes tightly shut.  
He cocks his head to the side for a moment and nods to himself. He wont say anything right now, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get Louis to look in those mirrors by the end of the night. He wants him to see his body limp and slack against the pillows as Harry fucks into him fast and hard.

Louis feels fingers ghost under his shirt, slowly lifting it above his head and then grabbing at his waist.  
"You’re beautiful." Harry whispers, kissing Louis’ tattoo lightly and moving to finally take the flannel off of his own clothed body.

"Don’t be silly. ." Louis adds.

Louis hears shuffling a few feet away from him now and he knows Harry is taking his pants off. He waits for a few more seconds, and thinks maybe Harry had fallen asleep standing up or something, but then he jumps a bit when he feels the bed dip down again.

"No, You’re beautiful. ." Harry croaks, hovering closely over Louis, and nudging himself between his legs again.

He can physically feel Harry’s words hit him in the face. His breath is warm and smells a bit like cinnamon, probably from the after dinner mints the restaurant gave them. .

He lifts his arm up in search from the boy hovered above him. But he is hesitant to move his hand, leaving it lifted in the air for a moment before he feels Harry intertwine their fingers.  
Harry keeps his hand intertwined with Louis’ as he dips down and steals a quick kiss from him.  
"Lift up a bit babe. . " He whispers into his mouth.

Louis complies with a shaky breath, lifting his lower body up and allowing Harry to unzip him and slip his pants off easily, his briefs following shortly after.

Louis is breathing hard now, feeling but not seeing. It was usually like this, but it feels different knowing that Harry wants him to see this time, not just feel.

The fact that there is a mirror anywhere in the room unnerves him. The fact that Harry can look in the mirror and see all of those things that Louis hates the most about himself. He will see how the negative outweighs the good, and not only that but seeing him from so many different angles will enable Harry to find even more disgusting features that he hasn’t even found himself yet.

With that, it’s hard to concentrate on Harry’s lips and hands traveling gently down his body.   
Why is he doing this to me. .? He thinks. Why can’t I just love myself? He mentally scolds.

And then he feels Harry’s hands move to cup his face. There is a gentle swipe of a thumb across his cheek, and a light blow through his fringe.  
"Louis. . " Harry whispers, blowing again on Louis’ fringe.

“Please open your eyes. . “

Louis shakes his head weakly.

“Please baby, just trust me. .” Harry whispers again, trying to ignore the way Louis’ hands are shaking against his neck.

“Please.” He adds again, leaning down and kissing him softly.

Louis allows the kiss, and deepens it with an intake of breath. But still hesitant to press his tongue against Harry’s. He stays submissive and allows Harry to lick at his lips until he works up the will power to taste him back.

Harry pulls out of the kiss and looks at Louis for a while and then sighs.

Louis then takes a deep breathe and nods his head . 

“Alright. . I-I trust you.” He sighs, licking his lips.

Harry pauses for a moment.

“Do you?” He questions, cocking his head.

Louis nods again.

“Babe. . I’m going to need you to open your eyes then, yeah?”

Fuck. fuck fuck fuck. Louis squeezes his eyes tighter.

Fuck it.

He slowly opens his eyes, fighting back the urge to vomit. Harry is above him, his eyes pleading and practically begging for Louis to trust him.

"Harr—" Louis is cut off by Harry leaning down and kissing him again. He ghosts his lips over Louis’ after a moment and whispers.

“Don’t. Just trust me.”

Really, Just fuck it. Louis thinks before grabbing the back of Harry’s neck and pulling him to close the small amount of distance between the two. 

Harry smiles with victory into the kiss, but quickly falls into the heat and licks into Louis with desperation.

Harry beaks the kiss from time to time, whimpering little ‘I love yous’ and ‘just trust me’. Always falling back down to kiss at Louis relentlessly, trying to prove that no matter what he sees, he will want it.  
Louis gasps for air after a long moment of languid kissing. He moves his hands from Harry’s neck to his ass, trying to show that he is ready for more. He grips him there and then looks up at Harry.

“I trust you.” He says, blinking once and releasing his hands as Harry ruts against him again.

Louis is growing more and more hard by the second, watching Harry’s face as he grinds into him over and over again. It’s strange, he has never been able to open his eyes and fully concentrate on Harry’s face. He never imagined that muscles could move so beautifully in such a filthy situation, or the fact that he never knew how nice it was to see Harry moan out in pleasure, rather than to hear it.

"You look so good like this. . " Louis whimpers, locking their eyes for a long moment and feeling Harry’s pre-cum leaking against his own hard cock.

"I like it when you watch me. ." Harry whispers back, lightly placing his hand on Louis’ and guiding it towards their cocks.

Louis is a bit hesitant. Feeling both of their girth throbbing against each other was a lot, but pressing them closer together had him squirming. He isn’t fully able to do what Harry was asking of him. Nevertheless, he simply grabs onto the both of them, hand not fully able to hold both. He lightly squeezes his grip, and moans at the way Harry helplessly fucks against his throbbing cock and hand.   
Louis doesn’t even have to move, Harry’s thrusting alone is enough to have him panting against his shoulder and desperately wanting more.

Harry dips his head down quickly, startling Louis and giving him a face full of curls. He moans loudly, and thrusts a bit harder against him.

“Fuck!” He moans out.

Louis whimpers out in response to not only Harry’s broken moans, but the full force of Harry’s dick rubbing continuously against his own. 

“Just. . uhn-gg, Look at it. . ” Harry moans again, lifting his head to show Louis.

Louis hesitates again, for a moment longer than he should have, but finally trails his eyes between their bodies.

He unwillingly moans at the sight. His cock thick and leaking against Harry’s. Their pre-cum mixing together and allowing Harry to thrust faster against him. 

He moans louder that time, muttering inaudible words with hot breath.

"It’s fucking beautiful, isn’t it?" Harry cries, almost laughing at the situation. It’s hard not to, Louis being so stubborn about how beautiful his body really is, especially when he is about to see himself being fucked into oblivion.

Louis doesn’t nod, nor respond to that with any words. He releases the firm grip he had and quickly knots his fingers into Harry’s hair. Pulling him down into a kiss, watching closely at the way Harry smirked.

'Was that too much for you babe?” Harry sarcastically whispers between kisses, hoping to whatever power that it wasn't too much at all. If that was too much, there is no way in hell Louis would be able to handle what else was coming.

Louis responds with kisses, just kisses. And he does it hard enough to show Harry that it wasn’t too much, in fact. . it wasn’t enough.

Harry hums quietly against Louis’ lips, snaking his hands about his body and caressing every single dip and curve with obsessive fingers.

"I love touching you so much. ." Harry whispers, trailing the kiss down his jaw.

Louis blinks a few times, amazed at how much better it feels when he can see what Harry is doing to him. But he still avoids the mirror across from him, too afraid to find an ounce of pudge that Harry hasn’t found yet. Too afraid of his face when he is feeling good, too afraid to see something he actually likes.

His thought process suddenly stops with a jolt of pleasure and a hint of pain. He looks down to find the source of the feeling and there it is. Harry smirking, looking up towards him as he nibbles lightly at his right nipple. Harry thinks about using his hand to show the other nub some attention, but it seems right now his hands are far too occupied with Louis’ thick thighs and ass. Kneading hard at him.

Louis’s body twitches a bit each time harry scrapes his teeth against his nipple. Swirling his tongue in the shape of a heart multiple times before sucking and making his way to the other nub. He is a bit more harsh on the left one, biting and tugging a bit with his teeth and listening closely to the sounds Louis makes in response.

He likes the feeling of Louis’ fingers trailing uncontrollably in his hair and his body jolting up towards him when he bites hard enough.

Hands still kneading at Louis, he finally glances up to him, and sees that Louis is completely fixated on watching Harry with his lip between his teeth.

Harry smirks again as he sucks against the nipple one last time before moving down, down, down. Biting hard on his hipbone. He squeezes his hands tightly at Louis’ ass as he bites, and truly does enjoy the whimper that falls from the older man’s lips. Closing his eyes and mouth falling open to soak in the sound of Louis’ pleasure.

Not wanting Louis to be fully prepared, he quickly kisses from his hip bone to his pelvis, sucking the skin into his mouth once before moving his head down and blowing on Louis’ cock.  
Louis jumps a bit and Harry can see the goosebumps rise on his thighs before melting back into the heat of his skin.He then licks the base of Louis to the tip, not hesitating to suck the head into his mouth and kitten lick twice before popping it out.

When he looks up again, Louis has his eyes closed, and no. No no no. This isn’t going to work.

"Babe. . " Harry says before biting onto Louis’ thigh.

Louis jumps again at that, Knocking harry in the head with his knee, but the bite on him stays.

"Keep your eyes on me. ." Harry whispers, kissing the fresh bite mark and awaiting those blue eyes.

Louis doesn’t hesitate to watch Harry take him in again, and for the first time he sees those hollowed cheeks, the swollen red lips wrapped around his girth so perfectly. The way he concentrates on taking Louis all the way in before pulling off to breathe. .

"Fucking hell, Haz. ." Louis chokes out, trying to hard not to thrust into Harry’s mouth.

"Fuck.." He chokes again, feeling the back of Harry’s throat.

When Harry pulls off that time, He innocently looks back up to Louis, tongue half way out of his grinning mouth.

"Tell me how much to like my mouth Louis. . " He says, licking down onto him.

"Tell me how much you like seeing this. . " He moans that time, wiping Louis’ pre-come dripping cock onto his lips,coating them like lip gloss.

Louis releases his hand from Harry’s hair and runs it down his face, thumbing at his come coated lips.  
“I like you, especially your mouth. .” Louis whispers, pulling at Harry’s bottom lip and watching his fingers slip inside of Harry’s mouth.

Harry hums at his words, drooping his eyes a bit as he gently sucks on the fingers.

"I like everything you do, I like watching you do things. ." Louis says again, pausing for a moment before continuing.

"Especially this."

Harry lets Louis’ fingers fall from his lips this time, scooping him up by the ass and lifting him just a few inches off the bed before trailing kisses all over his stomach, thighs, hips, and dick.

"I love your body, and everything about it." Harry lets out after Louis had lost count of how many kisses he was leaving behind.

Those words slips his mind a bit, too busy focusing on Harry’s fingers which were squeezing and slowly lowering his lower half back onto the bed. So gentle, so loving, so Harry. . .

And so Harry goes back to work, using his tongue in more ways than Louis could imagine. He has Louis quivering on the bed for more than a few minutes before letting his cock fall from his mouth again.

"Jesus christ. ."Louis sighs, running his fingers through his fringe and causing it to stick up.

Harry looks up to see how fucked out he is already, and giggles a bit at the sight. He eyes Louis down for a good minute and a half and is relieved at the way he seems to be okay. His eyes are still open, he is enjoying this, he isn’t flipping his shit anymore. . and then Harry flicks his eyes over towards the mirror.  
Louis sees the quick eye movement, his heart picking up pace remembering the mirrors are still there, reflecting this moment like some sort of fucking sit com for harry to laugh at. But . . Harry isn’t laughing? Why isn’t he laughing? Is Louis not laugh worthy? Is he only cringe worthy? Jesus christ at least Harry would smile with a laugh…

"You’re thinking again. ." Harry whispers, kissing Louis’ knee.

"No I’m not." Louis says back, eyes frantic to find something to fix themselves on.

"Then why are you going soft. . ?" Harry sighs a bit sad.

"Because you fucking stopped touching me." Louis snaps back with an excuse, eyes glancing at the mirror once before looking away and at Harry again.

"Louis…." Harry states, nuzzling his face into Louis’ thigh and easily leaving behind a love bite.

“Watch me from there. .” He says again, looking towards the mirror.

Louis fights of the feeling to vomit once again, twitching at the feeling of Harry’s warm breath on his dick.

He glances at the mirror for another moment and takes in the quick image of Harry’s hollowed cheeks taking him in once again. Harry’s eyes are closed, and he is focused on making this a good experience for Louis, not a bad one.

Louis does moan at the sight. He looks away but can’t stop thinking of the image of Harry between his legs from a different point of view. He fights himself to not look again but loses. Staring into the mirror and watching Harry’s needy hands spread him open and tease lightly at his entrance as he continues to suck away at him.

Louis studies Harry’s body, every single movement, twitch, shiver, and swallow. He watches the way Harry lightly opens his eyes and glances at him in the mirror before closing them again and flicking his tongue. He watches the way Harry’s toes curl each time Louis’ lets a small whimper escape his throat. He even watches the way Harry’s thick hair falls into his face and tickles his nose.

What Louis doesn’t watch is the way his stomach moves when Harry flicks his tongue, the way his muscles tense when Harry pulls off with a pop and eagerly takes him in again, or the way his eyes and mouth are frozen open when he feels a digit inch it’s way inside of him, causing a dreadful jolt of pleasure throughout his entire body.

It’s a bit strange… Louis thinks, staring at the image of himself and his younger love. It’s like an out of body experience. 

I am so disgusted. . yet so intrigued . . He thinks again, eyeing down the image of himself actually enjoying this.

He swallows his thoughts hard as Harry thrusts a second finger into him, causing him to fall out of his distant state and into the chills, the pleasure, and the warmth.

Before Louis could realize Harry had stopped sucking him nearly two minutes ago, they make eye contact and Harry is smiling widely as he thrusts his fingers in.

"I—" Louis doesn’t know what he wants to say, but he’s happy Harry is shutting him up with a bruising kiss.

Louis moans into the kiss each time Harry thrusts his fingers in, and soon he isn’t even kissing back. Only whimpering into Harry’s mouth. Wanting more, begging for more.

Harry thrusts in another time before pulling his fingers out and trailing them up Louis’ body, stopping a his shoulder and grabbing onto him.

"You’re so beautiful. ." Harry whispers, adjusting a pillow under Louis’ bum to prepare him.

"One day. . " Louis responds unwillingly, not finishing his sentence and only wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist to urge him on.

"Mm." Harry murmurs, lovingly pressing himself against the back of Louis’ thigh, fingers finding the tight muscle again.

Louis can feel Harry’s dick ache against him, and jesus fucking christ what is he waiting for?   
He tightens his legs around Harry’s waist even tighter now, a small whimper falling from his desperate lips.

"What’s that?" Harry mutters with a small laugh against Louis’ neck, thrusting his two fingers in hard and fast. He only responds with a more desperate whimper.

"Let me hear you say it Louis. ." He says again, blowing against Louis’ ear playfully.

He presses his dick into Louis’ thigh again, shivering at the warm and slick sensation. If Louis doesn’t say it, fuck it. Harry’s entire body in this moment is begging for it. It’s getting harder and harder with each second to contain himself. 

But then it happens. He hears the soft and frail voice call out from beneath him. “I want to see you fuck me. ." rolls out of Louis’ mouth an onto Harry’s skin. He can feel those words soak in to every inch of his body. Causing all of his sanity to spill out in a very seductive moan.

Harry doesn’t think twice before he pulls his fingers out and positions himself on his knees, staring down at Louis. When the man beneath him nods in approval , Harry is taking his cock and tapping it against Louis’ rim. He further moves upwards and rubs his cock against Louis’ for a short moment before falling back down and preparing himself to push in.

Louis nudges at him with his legs, putting pressure on his rim and anticipating the burn.  
"You’re gonna watch me fuck you, yeah?" Harry says, teasing Louis with a small push.  
Louis instantly nods and turns his head comfortably to the side staring straight into the mirrors.  
He watches as Harry concentrates on pushing in, his bottom lip tucked beneath his teeth and eyes hooded.

The way his lips fall open when the head is pushed passed the ring of muscle, and the way he glances up Louis’ body before resisting a jolt forwards.

If he is only watching Harry, it’s okay. He isn’t looking directly at himself, so it’s not too bad… But when he does finally look at himself, he is shocked to think that he isn’t fully disappointed in the way he meets Harry’s hips with his ass. His ass was always something he was rather fond of. Something on his body that he could never fully hate. But he still kind of wonders why exactly this is happening, and why it is that he isn’t resisting the urge to break that fucking mirror. 

Maybe because what he is seeing is real, it’s showing what he is feeling. It’s showing Harry and what he is feeling. It’s showing what they feel for each other. It’s reflecting the love , the heat, the hate, the pleasure.

And Louis can’t help but feel okay with that.

Harry lets out a deep grunt once Louis’ wiggles at the pain of his boyfriend fully being inside of him.  
He whines loudly and tries to wiggle away even more when Harry tries to move a bit too soon, hearing a small ‘sorry' come out in a moan. 

He tightly closes his eyes from the pain, and when the pain subsided he feels absolutely no fear in opening them again. Especially when he opens his eyes to see Harry’s blown pupils and slowly feeling him pull out, and then thrusting back into him with force.

Louis’ body is scooting further and further up the bed from the thrusts, hitting his head three times before Harry grabs his waist and pulls him down again.

Louis hears the small ‘sorry' again before Harry is placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist to keep him in place as he fucks into him.

He looks into the mirror again, and sees Harry’s tight grip on his waist and wonders why it doesn’t hurt when he can physically see the bruises form. He watches the way Harry’s muscle tense before each thrust, and the way he almost loses balance every time he goes a bit too hard.

Louis moans at him. He moans at the way Harry fucks, the way he breathes, and the way he looks at him as if no one else on this earth exists.

Without thinking, he throws his arms over his eyes and starts to giggle. He feels warm, he feels fuzzy, and he really wants to be fucked right now.

Harry slows his thrusts with a circular motion and releases his grip on Louis’ shoulder, tapping on his arms before gently moving them from Louis’ face.

"Don’t cr—baby?”

He watches Louis have a giggle fit as he slowly thrusts into him, and has to force himself not to fall and giggle with him. However, with Louis panting and giggling beneath him, he’s tightening around Harry’s cock beautifully and it’s throwing Harry right back into the heat, now having to resist the urge to smash Louis’ head into the headboard again with a super sayan thrust.

"Jesus fucking christ, Louis." Harry says with a half giggle half moan, furrowing his eyebrows as if he was angry.

"I-" Louis tries to say, but can’t finish due to giggling so hard he is now crying.

"No, im sorry." He finally manages to get out, small giggles coming from his throat.

Harry takes hold of Louis’ waist again, says nothing, and shows no mercy in his thrusts. Long and hard thrusts turn to short and quick thrusts. Sending Louis into a fit of gasps and pornographic moans for more, rather than annoyingly cute giggles.

Harry watches as Louis’ focuses on the mirrors and quickly gets sick of it, thrusting hard as he thumbs at Louis’ chin and pulls his face towards him.

"Look at me." Harry says, his hair falling in front of his face before he flips it out of his eyes and stares directly at Louis.

Louis watches the way Harry’s pupils grow and shrink. The way his eyes are only meant to look at him. But he feels the way Harry is fucking, he feels the force and the pleasure.

Maybe some things are meant to be seen, and some are meant to be felt. . A balance between the two. .  
Somehow along the way Louis’ lost one of those senses. But right now he feels both, and it’s overwhelming to see and feel everything at once. Harry’s full force thrusts, his low moans, and his teeth threatening to bloody his lip.

The intense eye contact stays for a moment before Harry moans out mid-thrust, shaking on his knees, and halting his thrusts.

"Don’t stop. .. ." Louis whimpers, lifting a leg behind Harry and trying to push him in a bit.

Harry tries to resist slipping further into Louis again, weakly fighting off the orgasm. However, Louis isn’t having it as he pushes Harry onto his back with a bit more force than he even knew he had. In one swift motion Harry is nearly crying beneath Louis as he fucks himself on Harry’s cock.

With no energy to fight Louis off, Harry is coming hard inside of Louis. A small “oh" ringing in his ears as he grips tightly onto Louis’ body and holds him down as he comes.

"Fuck fuck fuck" Harry chokes out, his body twitching beneath Louis as his high falls.

"Fuck. . " He sighs, looking up at the smaller man who is giggling again.

Not even attempting to talk to Louis this time, he pulls out and bends Louis over.

"I wasn’t ready. . " He says as he trails his lips down Louis’ thighs.

He watches the way Louis cranes his neck to look at Harry, giving up and looking at him through the mirror instead. His face is red, his hair is sticking out in every which way, and he has this filthy fucking smirk on his face like he did that …

Harry gasps.

on purpose.

Not another word is spoken, just Harry giving Louis’ a small slap on the ass and then spreading him apart.

He blows against Louis’ rim before smirking at the way he shivers against him and presses back.  
Harry quickly pecks Louis there, feeling him push back before Harry pulls away.

"What do you think you’re doing?" Harry asks, cocking an eyebrow at Louis in the mirror.

Louis only whines again, and buries his face in his pillow and tries really really hard not to scream.  
Harry licks him once, bites his thigh, and then licks him again.

"M’ gonna eat you. " He states with a wiggle, smiling at the way Louis nuzzles his face further into the pillow.

"Right. . " He trails his fingers gently up Louis’ thighs, playing in his own come that was trailing down. "Now."

and nothing.

"Goddammit Haz!" A muffled Louis whines.

And then Harry is very very lightly proding at Louis with the tip of his tongue, before flattening it out and licking a long strip against him , tasting himself proudly.

He can hear a small and frail sigh through the pillows, and sees the way his little toes curl.

He kitten licks Louis a few more times before he presses his tongue inside, gripping Louis’ hips and pulling him back onto his face. He hums against him, closing his eyes and enjoying the flavor of himself and his love.

Louis wiggles against him for a moment, but Harry halts him with a pinch.

He continues to lick away at Louis, until his face is now slack against the pillows rather than being buried in them.

"Please. . " Louis moans, making eye contact with Harry in the mirror as he pulls his face away.

"Ill make you come baby, just be patient. ." Harry says softly, looming over Louis and kissing his shoulder.

" M’ hard again. ." Harry says with a sigh.

Louis whines.

"It’s not fair if you get to come twice. . "

Harry scoffs at that, as if it was his fault he came.  
"Fine." Harry says back, quickly licking two of his fingers and pushing them inside of Louis, hugging his waist and pulling him against his chest as he sits back on his knees.

Louis lolls his head to the side of Harry’s shoulder and breathes into his neck, lifting an arm and running it through Harry’s fringe.

It doesn't take much before Louis is moaning, and kissing, and biting Harry’s neck as fingers fuck away at him.

When Harry hears him choke a bit , he figures this is enough punishment .

He swiftly grips onto Louis’ painfully hard dick, and pumps it only four times before Louis is shaking against him and struggling to stay still.

Louis holds his breath through his climax, imagining the fact that he enjoys the way he looks when he gets fucked, and enjoys the way Harry—fuck . . just Harry. The way Harry does everything from in the bedroom to whatever the fuck it is he needs to get done.

“Fuck he takes such good care of me. ." Louis moans through a sob, finding his way to Harry’s lips regardless of how much it hurts his neck.

Harry is a bit lost at why Louis is crying again, but he figures it’s a good thing considering there are still small giggles mixed with the tears.

Their mid-climax kiss is salty from tears and come, but Louis couldn't really ask for more, considering he already has more than he could ever imagine.

 

~

 

(what the fuck kind of writing is this)


End file.
